The Thorn of the Red Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: While he was dying, Yinsen makes Tony swear to look over his three daughters. Now that he has been rescued, Tony must navigate being a new father to three very different sister while balancing being a superhero. What has the world gone to?
1. Chapter 1

**The Thorn of the Red Rose**

**I only own my OCs,**

**SUMMARY:**

**While he was dying, Yinsen makes Tony swear to look over his three daughters. Now that he has been rescued, Tony must navigate being a new father to three very different sister while balancing being a superhero. What has the world gone to?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**The girls' names and their meanings and ages:**

**Alima~ sea maiden~ 8**

**Melek~ angel~ 12**

**Jazzmyn~ Jasmine flower~ 16**

It was an ordinary say for the Yinsen sisters. Jazzmyn woke up first to cook breakfast for her younger sister, Melek and Alima. After dressing for the day and grabbing their backpacks, Jazzmyn began to walk Melek and Alima to school.

"Jazzmyn, had you heard anything from papa yet?" asked Alima, looking up at her big sister.

"Not yet," answered the sixteen year old teen, worriedly. _It's been three and a half months_, she thought, chewing her lip as they approached the school where the two younger sisters went.

"Have fun today," smiled Jazzmyn, kissing both girls on the cheek before sending them off. She watched as they both skipped up to the doors and turned to wave at her. Jazzmyn returned the motion, smiling as her two younger sisters went inside before heading off for her day job.

She entered the small family owned restaurant fifteen minutes later, donning her apron from her backpack as she walked behind the counter to take her place at the cash register.

"Morning, hun," called out Mrs. Sweets, the owner of the joint. "You hear anything from your father as of lately?"

"No, 'othing yet, ma'am," answered Jazzmyn in a soft voice as Joe, Mrs. Sweets' eldest son, went to open the business for the day. Jazzmyn took orders, rang up money, cooked and baked in the back kitchen, and served, amazed at how fast she was. Six months ago, she fumbled at the register, accidently giving customers the wrong amount of money back. Thankfully, she quickly learned her math, which wasn't her best subject, and now business was booming, thanks to her creative ways in the kitchen.

Jazzmyn was yanked from the clouds by the bell over the front door ringing cheerfully. She plastered her smile onto her face before bustling from the kitchen to the front to greet the man.

"'ello, 'elcome to Smiley's, 'ow 'ight I serve you?" she asked, wincing as her heavy twang came out.

"Yes, may I have a coffee and…" he paused as he looked at the daily specials menu. "… a chocolate Danish?"

"'oming right up!" she chirped, scrawling his order onto a pad of paper and jogging towards the kitchen. Five minutes later, she came out with his order on a platter and expertly slid it towards him. He smiled at her before sipping at his drink.

Jazzmyn was kept hopping that day, only stopping to greet her sisters as they entered the small restaurant and to take a fifteen minute lunch break. The man stayed for the entire day, making small talk with the sixteen year old girl, who found out his name was Tony Stark.

"Tony Stark- the same rings a bell, but I can't recall where I heard it," she called out to him as she powdered donuts for her sisters to munch on while they tackled their homework.

"Miss Yinsen, at your next break, can I have a word with you?" he asked her the next time she made her rounds.

"Yeah, sure," she blinked confused. "In fact, it's almost time for me to close up and head home…"

"This concerns your sisters, also," he quickly reassured her as she wiped down the counters and stuffed her apron back into her backpack. Half an hour later, all the lights were off and the CLOSED sign was up on the locked door. Jazzmyn led her sisters off by the hand as Tony followed them home.

"This isn't easy for me to say," he began once they were settled in the family flat. "But, your father…" He faltered for a few seconds before continuing on. "Your father died saving my life."

At that moment, Jazzmyn, Melek and Alima's worlds shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thorn of the Red Rose**

**I only own my OCs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**While he was dying, Yinsen makes Tony swear to look over his three daughters. Now that he has been rescued, Tony must navigate being a new father to three very different sisters while balancing being a superhero. What has the world gone to?**

Tony looked over at Jazzmyn again as his three new daughters sat on the private jet in silence. It still felt odd to him, even with knowing the three girls for over a week, to be calling them his daughters, even though all the paperwork had been filed.

Tony had time to get Pepper to work on bedrooms for the newest additions to the Stark family before signing the adoption papers and faxing them to his lawyer to review and approve of. He was also looking into private tutors so that they could continue their education while still getting adjusted to life in Malibu.

He could still remember wat Yinsen had said with his last breath…

~xoXox~

_ "Tony," panted Yinsen, grabbing onto the multi billionaire's arm. "My daughters…" He reached into his pocket and held out a picture for him to take. "Please… care for them…"_

_ "I will," answered Tony as the life drained from his eyes._

_ Tony tucked the picture into his pocket before going on a rampage and destroying the camp where he was held prisoner or three months,_

~xoXox~

The multi billionaire sighed as he stepped out into the bright September sun with Alima huddled close to him. Jazzmyn and Melek were further behind, not sure of where they were.

"Pepper!" called out Tony, smiling when he saw his wife and assistant, standing tall with her trademark clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Stark," she greeted him. "And you must be the Yinsen sisters- let me guess- Jazzmyn, Melek and Alima, am I not correct?"

"Yes ma'am, you are correct," answered Jazzmyn with a slight quiver in her voice.

Alima's stomach choosed that time to whine of neglect.

"I'm hungry," she whispered, standing behind Tony like a shadow.

"We can fix that," simled Pepper before hustling the girls towards an expensive car.

~xoXox~

An hour and a half later, the new family was at Tony's mansion, where the three girls were busy exploring. He had made it quite clear that the basements were off limits, and the three girls respected his orders. JARIVIS had introduced himself, scaring Alima to tears, which sent Pepper to immediately fuss over the scared eight year old girl.

After all the commotion had settled down, Tony sat at his desk to do some paperwork concerning his decision to cancel the weapon program of Stark Industries.

Just as he was finishing, Jazzmyn poked her head inside the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a place to practice- Melek is spread out in her room and Alima is going to bed early, and I don't want to disturb them," she explained, entering the room with a violin.

"No, of course I don't mind if you play in here," smiled Tony, settling back in his chair to tackle yet another pile of paperwork.

Jazzmyn took a deep breath before placing the violin under her chin and resting the bow on the strings.

"This song is called 'What Child is This' and I recomposed it myself," she shyly announced before diving into the song. As she played, she danced around the room, her eyes shut halfway. Tony stopped his work to watch her smile as she played.

"Amazing- how long have you been playing for?" asked Tony in wonder.

Jazzmyn shrugged. "Since I was three," she answered quietly, averting her gaze to her scuffed up shoes.

"I don't think I ever heard such a talented violinist before," he praised her before his cell phone went off. He placed it on his desk and let it go to voicemail. "Not even that Russian violinist that I hired for most of my parties shines a candle next to you."

Jazzmyn blushed before starting another song.

"Papa would say the same thing," she said sadly.


End file.
